Pet Plaza
Obtain and manage Pets here. The Pet Plaza building has 100 might and 5,000 HP. Overview Obtain and incubate eggs daily to hatch Pets which can #be assigned to a hero #be used to upgrade pets #through compendiums boost: #*dungeon exp #*construction speed #*raid bonuses #*the protecting of your resources #*revival speed #*Lost Realm Red Crystal Bonus #*Shard bonus on Dungeons Compendium boosts are automatic and based upon curtain Pet levels and combinations. It has no relation to hero assignment and so does not require hero assignment.to function. Pet Summary *There are 8 Pet slots total representing the 8 pet types. *You will need to obtain Eggs daily, incubate and then hatch them, to obtain Pets *Pets are used to activate, and upgrad,e their respective type slot. Obtaining and Hatching *Pets are obtained from 3 different egg types which will hatch a random assortment of Pets: **Legendary (9 pets), Elite (6? pets) and Ordinary (3 pets). *Eggs need to be Incubated before they can be hatched: **Legendary (12 hours), Elite (8? hours) and Ordinary (4 hours). *You can hatch Eggs early at a cost of 80 Gems per remaining hour. *You can only Incubate one Egg at a time. You can que 2 others, Once an Egg is qued it cannot be unqued. *You can obtain up to 7 eggs a day: **2 free, up to 2 from Quest completion and up to 3 from Gem spending (300 ~ 600 Gems). Upgrading *Pets can be upgraded when you have the required number of identical pets for that level. *Pets also have 8 skill levels which can upgraded using shards but you cannot upgrade a skill beyond the level of the pet. Using Pets have two rolls: #A Pet slot can be assigned to assist a hero. #Pre-defined combination of pets automatically boost certain event bonuses. The Bonuses amounts can be seen in Compendium (Pet Plaza, Enter). Common Pet Types These pets have the standard Pet Skill Exp requirements and are common in all Egg types. Rare Pet Types These are harder to come by and ave the higher Skill Exp requirement of 1/3rd more than common Pet types. Egg Types There are 3 Egg types with each type having a differrnt quantity of random Pets and Incubation time. Any Pet type can be obtained from any Egg type but the higher the Egg type the higher the chance of Rare Pets. EGG Summary Upgrading Pets Upgrading increases the Pet's attack and can increase its Compendium contribtion (even boost) You can upgrade a Pet when you have the required number of duplicate pets for that level and mana. * Maxium level is currently unknown Skilling Pets Pet slots have 8 Skill levels that can be upgraded with Shards, Slimes, Hero Cards in Warehouse or spare Heroes. You only need to upgrade the 8 Pet slots. * Rare denoes Little Havac and Mini Angi which have a higher Skill Exp requirement of 1/3rd more than Common Pets. REMINDER: '''Skill levels are capped at Pet's level. '''NOTES: *You only need to upgrade each of the 8 Pet slot's. *Each skill levels has to be unlocked before it can be upgraded. Entry (Pet Plaza) Pet Assist #Own the corresponding Pet(s) to activate the Pet Boost. #Collect different combinations of Pets to activate various Pet Boosts. #Increase the levels of Pets to increae the effectiveness of boost(s) they provide. #Effects of similar Pet Boosts can stack. Compendium (Pet Plaza, Entry) *In each compendium group, the compendiun's level will be set to lowest Pet level in that group. Incubate (Pet Plaza) Eggs take time to incubate. Orrdinary, elit and legendary eggs take 4, 8 and 12 hours respectively. You can have up to 3 eggs on queue so that one starts hatching when the previous one finishes. Get Eggs (Pet Plaza) There are 3 ways to get Eggs # You have a 2 free Egg Chances to get Pet Eggs daily # You'll get an Egg Chance when you complete a set of Quests (only counts for the first 2 quests /each day) # You'll get an Egg Chance when you use 300, 600 and 900 in a day, respectivel (ie every 300 gems, max 3 Eggs). Egg Chances are replenished daily at 00:00 and unused chances will be forfeited. Each Egg Chances can get you an Ordianry, Elite or Legendary Egg. |}